His Secret
by StephanieSnape1
Summary: Kurt discovers that there is a new kid at McKinley, and soon they meet. What will Kurt discover about Blaine? Will he help him before it's too late or will Blaine go to extremities to keep everything hidden from Kurt? Rated T for Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I made this story out of a little secluded portion of my mind, and I really decided to go with it, and see how it goes. Don't be afraid to review for me!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The loud clanging of lockers, paired with endless chatter filled Kurt Hummel's ears as he walked into McKinley High on Wednesday morning. Bags were evident under his eyes from a bad night of sleep and staying up to late to watch The Phantom of the Opera. He walked directly to his locker, not even bothering to look for anybody to say good morning to, but when he arrived Kurt saw that Mercedes was leaning against the door of the locker next to his.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Mercedes greeted him sweetly before she couldn't help but stifle a laugh at his appearance. Kurt was dressed excellent as always but she could tell he was in a bad mood.

"Good Morning Mercedes." Kurt replied, his voice a bit deep and cracked from lack of water and sleep. "Sorry in advance for any attitude you might receive. I got barely any sleep last night and its really bothering me. I need my beauty sleep." He frowned and began to twist his combination into his lock, getting frustrated when he missed the number and had to start again.

"Honey, you don't need beauty sleep, do you see the way you take care of yourself?" Mercedes laughed a bit then quickly changed the subject before Kurt would threaten her life. "In other means, I was here to tell you that there is a new kid here today, I saw him walk into the office." Mercedes had the ghost of a small smirk on her face, knowing that Kurt's mind would be spinning at the thought.

"Okay, how is that relevant to me though?" Kurt asked with a hint of edge on his voice. Mercedes always did this to him when there was a new kid, and he always got his hopes up for a gay kid. Today he wouldn't be taking any chances or getting his hopes up. Kurt would be staying away from this new kid.

"Well, I don't know, I just wanted to tell you. I don't even know what grade he is in or anything." Mercedes said and gave Kurt a quick hug. "See you at lunch boo." She said as she walked away towards her locker, leaving Kurt to himself.

As much as he regretted it, his mind began thinking about everything this kid could be. From what his favorite food was to what he would look like, also who he would be.

Pulling out his phone, he glanced at the large time displayed on the screen. Kurt decided to head to first period, where he would ask Rachel if she knew anything about this kid before class began. Now he was completely curious and wanted information. Plus, who didn't want to know about new kids?

Stepping into first period he walked straight to Rachel's desk and put his books on the top. "So Rachel, You hear about the new kid?" He quickly asked to prevent anything that had to do with her Glee Club song for the week from coming into the conversation.

"Oh! Blaine? Yeah, I saw him getting shown around the school. He seemed very shy and strange, but it doesn't matter, he is a junior. I won't have any classes with him anyway." She said in a very bored tone and Kurt stood thinking for minute.

"Well, thanks for the information Rachel" Kurt said completely sarcastic as she was no help at all. Quickly he walked to his desk, as he could tell Rachel was just about to start talking about her solo, and right now that was the opposite of what he wanted to listen to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: **So, this chapter is just setting things up, but I promise that things will get better. Next chapter, Kurt and Blaine meet! Review please and also I love to hear suggestions. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm updating like a mad woman today, I just really like my story. Well, enough of me, lets get to Kurt and Blaine!**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Kurt made his way over to the lunch table that was occupied by Rachel, Finn, and Mercedes, and sat down with his tray of food that clattered on the table. His face twisted into an expression of repulsion, as he looked at the 'food' that was on the tray. Was this even legal to sell or distribute?

"-Was in my third period as an honors student, and he seemed very shy and I felt bad for him. Karofsky had to just go and begin making fun of Blaine." Kurt heard Rachel say to Mercedes who seemed a bit angry for an unknown reason. As soon as they realized Kurt was sitting at the table, the two of them dropped the conversation and held a deadpanned look on their faces.

Finn broke the awkward silence by pointing and saying a bit loudly "Isn't that him in line? Ask him to sit with us, we actually would be civil to him." Mercedes rolled her eyes at Finn's stupidity, but agreed to ask him to sit with them. Kurt felt embarrassed to be called Finn's brother, and even more embarrassed that Mercedes was asking this kid to sit with them! Kurt had to give the most effort he could manage to keep a horrified expression from taking over his face.

Frantically Kurt began digging in his bag for a mirror as soon as Mercedes stood up, quickly he found it on at the very top of the pile of products he carried at all times. With ease he popped the mirror open and began trying to cover up his bags under his eyes, to the best of his ability. His mirror was carelessly tossed into the bag once his was satisfied, and he looked over and saw that the kid was following Mercedes to the table. Mercedes popped a wink at Kurt who rolled his eyes.

Taking a look at this new kid, Kurt took in what he was wearing, and didn't approve of it at all. A baggy grey hoodie paired with worn out jeans and some old vans decorated Blaine's body. Kurt looked up at Blaine's face, but couldn't really see anything, as his head was down. This kid was scrawny and looked like a ten year old, not nearly like a seventeen year old.

Blaine sat down awkwardly next to Mercedes who didn't waste any time quickly introducing everyone. "Blaine, this is Rachel" Mercedes pointed to Rachel who smiled, and Blaine gave a soft smile back. "Finn" Mercedes showed him Finn, who waved and Blaine nodded. Mercedes then pointed to Kurt and said "This Diva right here is Kurt." Mercedes laughed a bit and Blaine looked at Kurt.

Kurt nearly coughed up his tea he was drinking when their eyes met. Kurt looked into those deep brown eyes, and felt as if he could look at them all day for the rest of his life. Blaine flushed embarrassed and Kurt regained his composure as he swallowed his tea. "Hey Blaine.." He greeted with a shaky voice and Blaine gave the slightest smile. It was more of a twitch.

All through lunch, Kurt stayed silent as Mercedes, Finn, and Rachel were interviewing Blaine. By the time they were finished, Kurt had learned a lot, Blaine was a junior, but he took a load of advanced and honors classes, he played guitar and liked to sing, but he was very shy. Blaine used to go to a school called Dalton, but wanted to go here instead for reasons he didn't make public.

Blaine found himself looking over a Kurt a few times, who was being oddly quiet throughout lunch, which the whole group found odd, but they decided not to question it, as they didn't want to face Kurt when he was irritable.

After lunch was over, everyone said goodbye to Blaine but Kurt just left the table with no words. He was a bit torn about this kid Blaine, and felt like there was something missing from the story. Blaine had a busted lip, Kurt had noticed it, but it was very small and didn't show up that well. Kurt also saw that his pale hands had scars on them.

Kurt concluded on the walk to fifth period that Blaine acted all sweet and innocent at school, but just went and got into a ton of fights with kids that he made angry outside of school. Kurt just thought this kid was no good and maybe did drugs.

Why else would Blaine be wearing crappy clothing, and have the odor of smoke on him? Kurt now knew he did drugs, and that also explained the pale complexion and the fact that he was skin and bones.

Feeling satisfied that he could figure something like that out in no time, he walked into math completely happy and cheerful. Too bad that Kurt was completely wrong about Blaine.

**A/N: Okay, so how did you like it? Kurt with his mind always finding things out. At least he thinks he is finding stuff out. Well, I really need suggestion, and I do adore reviews, they make me update faster! Thanks again!**


End file.
